This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with drilling a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides for use of downhole pressure measurements while drilling to detect and mitigate influxes.
A hydraulics model can be used to control a drilling operation, for example, in managed pressure, underbalanced, overbalanced or controlled pressure drilling. Typically, an objective is to maintain wellbore pressure at a desired value during the drilling operation. Unfortunately, an influx into a wellbore during drilling can disrupt normal drilling operations, and if left unchecked can lead to hazardous conditions.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of detecting and mitigating influxes during drilling operations.